livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 3 (Side Story)
Sorry guys, no VN tonight 4 Well I probably can, but it'll have to be short 6 I've got a stomach flu Suddenly, side story! 4 What? 0 Why? Dramatis Personae: 2 Carys Auctor: Young, well trained, well armed member of House Auctor. On the hunt for something. 4 Gressil: Archdemoness of Temptation. Very, VERY fucking dangerous. You dust yourself off. Taking a tumble down a ditch is embarassing, seeing as you're heir apparent to your household. Your target... hole is right ahead. 4 Toss some grenades in for good measure. These new things are pretty cool. 6 Head in, you wouldn't wanna kill something you shouldn't Heading in, you see the stereotypical skeletons and skulls of any demon-hole. They might wanna, you know, study interior decorating. Candles would help. There are two passages: 8 Go left 5 Go right Pasing through the dark tunnels, stumbling on rocks, skulls, and dead rats, you run head first into a door- A rather fine door, actually. It's locked, but it doesn't look too complicated. 5 Pick the lock 6 Blow the lock off. You take your fancy new flintlock pistol, preloaded, and blast the lock off. The oversize ball shreds the wood around the door as well. You come into a long, empty, dark chamber. 2 "Hello? Anyone there?" 9 Get some light going Flicking your fingers grarcefully, you send two temporary magic flares off. Illuminating the chamber reveals it isn't empty, but instead full of weapons. Racks of muskets, pistols, cannons, everything 7 Arm yourself 0 Leave them alone, proceed down. You reach to pick up a few pistols, but a cutting voice slashes the air. "Didn't anyone teach you to ask first?" A pair of red eyes light up from the dark end of the chamber. 2 "I was taught that God helps those who help themselves." 1 "Who's there?" 6 Remain silent "I don't like strong, silent t- Oh, you're a woman, are you?" A slender woman steps out of the shadows. "Name yourself, mortal." She points an ornate pistol at you. 1 "Carys Auctor. And yourself?" 3 "I see no need to make my identity known." 6 "..." She shoots you, but the shot goes wide. "That was a warning shot. Either leave or drop dead, the choice is yours, mortal." The gun in her hand disappears and is replaced. 7 Return fire. 1 Leave (Not canon.) The shot strikes true, and nails her in the heart... or so you think. Cracks spread from the impact point, and like a shell, skin and clothes begin to break off. 4 Shoot! Oh fuck! 6 Hold calm, wait. 1 Back off You reload one of your pistols, draw your saber, and ready yourself. Beneath the human skin, some kind of... monster shakes free. "That hurt, somewhat." 1 "You're not dead?" 5 Fire another shot 2 Stand there, ready. The ball closes the distance, but deftly, what you assume is a demon flicks it away like an annoying fly. "Oh come ON, you're going to come down here and fail miserably?" 0 "What in God's name are you?" 7 "..." 2 Fire ANOTHER shot. The demoness looks at you with a bored look on your face. "No words of defiance? No heroic shouts? How boring." She gestures, and 10 muskets float around her and point at you. 0 RUN. 0 FUCKING RUN. 8 Tank it. You drop into a kneel and set up a quick-barrier. Some of the balls pass through, and one grazes your face. She gestures, and the muskets drop. 9 Dash at her with your saber 5 Fire everything you have at her You leap, dodge a bolt of flame, and dash, saber forward. She dodges to the left, but you manage to get a slash in. She winces in pain- blessed blades, always good. 5 Go in for a stab 1 Whirl around and bring down a full forced slash in 7 Chuck a grenade her way You magically light one of your short-fused grenades and roll behind a weapon rack. Enraged, she points in your direction and 7 more shots fly your way 4 Dodge 8 Tank it, you can take a few more This time, you concentrate your barrier, and you manage to take all 7 without breaking. "I can see you're no amateur." She dusts off her... "dress" "Who are you?" 3 "A hunter." 0 "Your worst nightmare." 8 "No one special" She flicks her fingers, and muskets and pistols jump to life, and form demonic wings behind her back. "Well, No-One, you may call me Gressil. Had you been a man, you'd already be dead." 2 "Archdemoness of Temptation. Sorry, but I'm engaged." 1 "Patron demon of whores and adulterers." 7 "That would explain the smell coming from between your legs." The smile on her face fades into an enraged frown. She throws her hand forward, and her 'wings' follow. Countless muskets and pistols empty themselves at you- the air fills with lead slugs. 1 Attempt to dodge the salvo 12 Can... you... tank this many hits? The shots penetrate, and you're riddled with slugs. I mean, there were easily 50 slugs in that one! YOU'RE SHREDDED TO TINY BITS 11 Hamburger End 4 Load a save? 0 Yes 0 Yes. The slugs are coming again, what do? 6 You're gonna dodge. 7 YOU'RE GOING TO DODGE You dodge to the right- most of the slugs miss you, but 2 change direction. One misses, but the other curves and tears into your thigh. 8 Roll behind a weapons rack and quickly patch up 5 Bear with it! You mutter a quick healing spell. The worst damage is healed, and the slug is gone, but it's still bleeding. This could be troublesome. 1 Leave it be. 2 Bind it 8 Cauterize the wound A intense but small fire spell does the job. You've got a wonderful scar later. Gressil can't see you, so you've got a stealth advantage. 3 Reload and fire off two slugs 9 Bide your time, infuse some magic with one shot 2 Go melee, your saber's never failed. You reload one pistol, and begin to infuse it with a sealing spell. If you're gonna waste time like this, might as well end this fight quickly. You can hear her getting closer. 9 Give the spell more time, risk it. 4 Fuck it, fire now! You hear her stop above the rack you're hiding behind. She fires, and one of the slugs pierces your back. However, the seal infusion is done! 9 Aim for where her chest should be 6 Aim for where her head should be You release the spellshot where you approximate her chest should be- it hits her, dead on. She reels back, but regains balance. That should've at least knocked her out! 2 Run, hide, try again. 11 Go in for massive damage while she's still recovering, attack with the saber! 0 Try to make a run for it You manage to skewer her, but she's still alive. "Please. That lackluster seal couldn't hold me." She wraps her legs around you and takes a chunk out of your shoulder. "Mmm... yummy" 2 Try to force her off. 12 Time to use... THAT There was one seal you're forbidden from using. What does it cost? Your Mana Soma. Which means... 10 The risk is worth it. You better seal this goddamned cunt of a demon. 5 It's probably not worth it. (Not canon. You die. Just sayin'.) With your right arm, you grab Gressil, and pull her in. Shocked, she lets go of you. Tearing into your chest left, and pull out a glowing round organ- your Mana Soma. 0Using the magic circle that you engraved into your left palm, as a last resort only, of course, 0You ignite your Soma, and drive it into Gressil's forhead- the circle expands, and encompasses the entire room. 0"Wha- What are you..?!" The circle begins to burn a mark in everything it's touching 0"In the name of his Holiness, Clement XII, I, Carys Auctor, hereby seal you with mine own spirit." 0The mark shifts colors from blue to purple, as your mana envelopes Gressil. 0Your ears are pierced by the shriek of an Archdemoness- they bleed, but you soldier on. 0After 10 excruciating minutes, the torment relents 1Beneath your burnt and mangled left hand lies a jewel with Gressil's mark- 0This had better be worth your Soma. 8SWORD OF THE OUTCAST / SIDE STORY: CARYS AND GRESSIL / END